


Does John know?

by Esbe



Series: Together [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, POV Mycroft Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esbe/pseuds/Esbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that Mycroft's Knees make John go weak in his knees. But...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does John know?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Mycroft’s take on Knees.  
> Methinks it works better if you [read Knees before this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4963180).  
> Go on this will wait for a bit.

Mycroft isn’t sure John even realises the true reason.

To Mycroft, it has been clear from that first time he did it. Of course, John believes that he loves it because Mycroft responds so. But does he know how _he_ responds himself?

John loves Mycroft’s legs. Every single inch of those long, lithe limbs are dear and holymotherofgawd sexy. The very first time John kissed his knees Mycroft was a goner.

But what he doesn’t know is that the first moan Mycroft rasped was not just because _his knees are bloody sensitive and no ones has ever done this before_ , but also this –

**John used his full weight to pin his legs** _._

He could feel the entire solidity of that compact stubbornness on them and nothing had ever felt this good.

But when John pressed his groin, hard, against the other foot and unconsciously rubbed himself, that’s when it went from sexy to unbearably hot.

John laved, scraped, and sucked one knee as he squirmed on that foot, drenching it with precome. Groaning his pleasure, rutting against the instep. Hot enough that Mycroft is sure he could come solely from that.

That is why Mycroft hardens at a mere glance of the man at his knees.

Wonder if John knows.


End file.
